Eternity Lost
by Annawithlove13
Summary: When Elena awakes, she begins her transition. What happens when she doesn't recognize Stefan or Damon? Without their help, how will Elena cope?
1. Prologue

Eternity Lost

Prologue

Elena was floating. She felt it, the way her body seemed to effortlessly

hang, the feeling of emptiness in her stomach. Her head lolled, and she felt

her body being guided through the warm water. Suddenly, she was exposed

to the cold air of the night. She could hear deep breathing above of her,

than felt a rough, hard piece of wood or board being pressing onto her back.

Elena felt her clothes sticking onto her skin like glue on a piece of paper,

and the memories of that night suddenly came back to her. _Matt, _she

thought. 

She didn't fight the urge, and her eyes snapped open.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hovering over her was a guy near his 20s. His hair was brownish

bronze and he looked ancient. Like someone who has seen it all. His wide,

green eyes searched over her face with heightened anxiety.

"Elena?" he whispered, reaching up to touch her cheek. "Are you

alright?"

Elena flinched away from his touch and sat up. "Stay away from me,"

she muttered, her teeth chattering from the cold. "Matt!" she remembered

suddenly. She turned to the mysterious guy. "Where's Matt?"

He was looking at her in a way that showed pain and confusion. "He's

here," he said pointing behind her. "But Elena…"

She was no longer listening. Rushing over to Matt, she brushed his

wet, damp hair away from his face. Her hands on her hips, she turned to the

guy standing behind her, expressionless. "Who are you?"

The guy's eyes widened. "Elena, you…" his voice trailed off and they

simply stared at each other. There was a soft buzzing noise near Elena's feet,

and she realized it was his phone.

She squinted at the caller and said, "Someone named Damon is

calling." She held the phone out to him. "You should pick it up."

He silently came forward, taking the small phone, still staring at her.

Pressing a button, he raised it to his ear.

"Hello?" his voice was flat. He listened. "That was my guess. She's

standing up and everything."

Elena faintly heard someone (Damon?) say loudly, "So what do we do

now?"

Stefan stared at Elena. "I don't know, Damon."


	3. When Everything Changes

Chapter 2

Damon stared at the phone. Stefan had informed him that Elena was fine,

with only one problem. She doesn't remember either of them. Damon and Stefan

knew that the vampire blood in her system had saved her, and she would die if

she doesn't drink any human blood soon. His phone rang again, his brother's

name flashing from the screen. Damon picked it up.

"You do anything just to keep her alive. You were always the charmer,

Stefan. It shouldn't be hard." Damon said, before Stefan started speaking.

"She doesn't trust me, just Matt," Stefan sighed.

"Well than get Matt!" Damon snapped. "He of all people should know what

happens."

"I'll try," Stefan murmured before hanging up.

_Back at the scene with Stefan, Elena, and Matt_

Matt sat on a log with Elena, murmuring soft assurances to her.

"Matt," Stefan said. Matt looked up. "Elena died. It was the vampire blood

in her system that kept her alive. She will _die_ if we don't get blood to her!"

Matt stood up. "No, Stefan. We can't do that!"

"Do you want her to die, Matt? I thought you loved her!" Stefan hissed,

ignoring the glare from Elena.

"That's not what I meant, Stefan. Elena doesn't remember you, Damon, or

anything related to - " Matt leaned forward so Elena can't hear. "vampires. We'll

just freak her out by telling her to drink blood!"

"What, and just let her die?" Stefan cried.

"Well, well. Stefan, maybe Elena should choose for what she wants, not

you." A voice behind them said lazily.

Matt's eyes widened, but Stefan didn't turn around. The voice was so

familiar and could only belong to one person.

"_Katherine,_" Stefan whispered.

Do you guys like how the story is going? Any ideas on how it should continue? 

Review and maybe I can work it in! 


	4. Under Your Nose

Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" Stefan demanded. "What do you want?"

Katherine smiled, though the smile never reached her eyes. "Just visiting a

friend," she murmured, turning to Elena.

"Katherine!" Elena cried, standing up and immediately embracing her, like

seeing a friend after a long time.

"Elena," Katherine laughed, shocking Stefan and Matt. "We must get going,

now."

"What?" Matt asked, standing up abruptly. "Going? You are not going

anywhere with Elena!"

Elena turned to him, her eyes shining. She set her hand on his arm. "It's

okay, Matt. Katherine's a friend. I trust her." She turned and headed to the dark

car that was hidden in the shadows.

Stefan was in a crouch. He looked shocked at Elena's words.

"Elena - " Matt seemed to struggle with his words, so he turned to

Katherine. "I'm not going to let you just take her!"

"Matt, do you really _think _you can stop me?" Katherine smiled, amused. "I

always thought you were the smarter one."

Matt looked at Stefan, who was watching Elena, who stood by the car, still

watching them.

"Oh he won't do anything!" Katherine laughed, smug, turning and walking

to the car. "He won't dare make a bad impression to Elena, now will he?"

With that, using her vampire speed, Katherine unlocked the car, and Elena

and Katherine drove away, the dark car blending into the dark night.

_**Sorry for the short chapter! Please review! **_


	5. The Beginning and the End

**Hey everyone! I'm kinda unsure on how this story is going to go... But ****thanks for****reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 4

She was gone. Stefan stared at the spot Elena was just seconds ago.

Suddenly, Matt was at his side. "What do we do now?" he hissed, although

Stefan could hear the fear in his voice.

Stefan shook his head and straightened up, looking towards the direction

Katherine and Elena went. Pulling out his phone once again, he knew he couldn't

make another mistake... This one had cost him Elena.

_**Damon **_

Damon looked up from the drink he had in his hand. He was at a local bar,

as people said these days, drinking his troubles away. His phone vibrated in his

pocket, and he struggled to pull it out.

The name 'Stefan' shone brightly up from the screen.

"Good news or bad?" he said immediately after picking it up.

"Elena's gone, with Katherine." Damon nearly choked.

"_Katherine?_" Damon asked, alarmed. "Didn't you try to stop them,

brother?"

Silence followed his words.

Cursing, Damon got up, finished his drink before running to his brother.

_**Katherine and Elena**_

"Katherine?" Elena asked. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see…" Katherine murmured, finally pulling up to what seemed like

the leftovers of a party. They were at a large field, with garbage littering the grass.

Only a handful of people were present, cleaning up the mess. Some were hanging

out at the shadows, either drunk or sick.

Katherine stepped out of the car, turning to Elena. "You stay here. I'll be right back."

Elena sat up, her eyes curious. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Katherine turned to her, feeling the need to lie. "I know someone here. Just

need to quickly talk." Faking a small smile, she left Elena, locking the car in the

process.

Elena sat, watching as Katherine walked away, her figure melting into the

shadows.

_**Katherine**_

Trying her best to not step on any loud garbage, Katherine made her way

towards the little lone concession stand. Behind it was a young man, probably 16.

Drunk and confused from a long day of partying, he didn't notice the young

woman approaching him from behind. Katherine stepped up, wrapped her hand

around his neck and effectively broke it. He fell to the ground, lifeless. Roughly

grabbing his body, she used one hand to tilt his head to once side as she bit into

his neck. A trickle of blood tracked down his neck and Katherine held a open

empty bottle under to catch the blood.

After filling up half, Katherine put the cap back on the bottle. The man still

had blood, and it was time to satisfy her own thirst.

_**Elena**_

Elena looked up when Katherine slipped back into the car next to her.

She pulled out a body of thick, red liquid. Katherine handed it to Elena. The

bottle was slightly warm.

"This is for you, Elena," Katherine said, her tone strangely friendly. "It's

medicine."

"Medicine?" Elena repeated, confused.

"Yes. It won't do you harm, Elena. Just in case you're hurt." Katherine's tone

was soothing.

Elena opened the bottle, lifting it to her lips and sipped.

Katherine smiled at her, although there was something dangerous in her

eyes.


	6. Author's Note

Hi everyone! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! This is an author's note… I don't know if I should continue after such a long way away from FanFiction, and truthfully, I know my stories aren't very good. Bad. Yup. BUT, let me know if you would like me to give it an ending or continue it. Thanks! ;)

Anyways, I just want to give you all a heads up that I'm on Fictionpress more, and have written some stories. If you want to check out my site, it's on my profile!

Lastly, I've been reading the FANTASTIC Infernal Device series again after finishing Clockwork Princess, and gosh…. It's a fantastic series. So I'm very happy to announce that I will be writing some FanFiction on those books later this month and posting it soon. Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH for taking the time to read any of my stories. I know that they have been a slight disappointment due to the slow updates and short (VERY short) chapters. But, I love you all to death, and as I said, let me know!

~ Mandy, aka Anna ;)


End file.
